stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Price
Price Price is one of the four members of Stumpt. He is often known for getting angry (dubbed as "getting salty") and having a more thought-out and researched play style compared to the other members of Stumpt. In cooperation games, like Overcooked, he instructs the rest of the members. He likes rogue-like games, and used to occasionally do videos about them in a series known as "Price's Rogue's Gallery". The series has since ended. Throughout several series, him and Jas are part of a duo group in Stumpt known as "Stumpt Industries". Stumpt Industries are the counterparts of Ash's and Rik's "Rash Incorporated". Price is the youngest member of the group; he is one year younger than the others. Price has his own YouTube channel called Stumpt Price. Price uploads various single-player gameplay. Occasionally Price uploads 2 player gameplay, one-off gameplay videos and vlogs. His game tag is commonly, I'M A WILD PIG!! In Escapists 2, it is noted that the PIG is bleeped out. Appearance Price is fairly short, as well as being quite thin. He has dark brown hair, as well as a small moustache and goatee. In Let's-Plays General Price is usually the last or first person to lose. This may be because everyone else is completely absorbed into fighting each other and he is ignored. Jas or Rik may point out Price's health or wins and ask a truce to gang up on Price. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Price is known to be the farmer. As a result of this, Price is portrayed with an addiction to manure. Price normally plays as Webber, a spider character that pigs hate. He is "torn" because of this. In Season 2, he chooses a different character that he hates. When things are going wrong, Price gets upset after he dies. In Season 3, he is condemned by Jasmine for being annoyed by the game's mechanics. Gang Beasts In Gang Beasts, Price is Player Three (green), and uses the dinosaur kigurumi. Although he is quite good at fighting, he often finds himself in frustrating situations which turn the odds against him. These moments cause him to; sigh in frustration, and say things like "Why me!" and "Nooooo!". He also acts this way when another player does things like pick him up and throw him off the level (into a pit, the furnace, the subway tracks, etc.).Price occasionally fights the closest character to him and when he runs to get to someone, he does a flying kick that knocks out an opponent, most of the time giving him the win. Price seems to be with Rik when it's two-on-two, showing that he's pretty good at the game. Ultimate Chicken Horse In Ultimate Chicken Horse Price uses the Sheep, Rabbit, Chameleon, or Squirrel avatar. He tends to gets frustrated when other people make the game more difficult. He is quite good at the game, but on several occasions gets hit by something he didn't account for or was just barely short of the flag when he died; these things tend to make him extremely angry (described as being salty) at the game and the other members of Stumpt. Trivia/Tropes/Catchphrases *Price has been known to get very "salty" in several games which frustrate him. Sometimes, he even says "Salt, salt, salt." (an onomatopoeia of a salt shaker) because of his anger. *Price has created many names for Gang Beasts characters which includes Twerkin' Lion, Ron Swanson and Hairstrips. *Price voices the character Percy in the visual novel Arcade Spirits, developed by Fiction Factory Games. It is his first voice acting role. Photos Category:Stumpt member Category:Price